The invention relates to a spark plug with a measurement device. In a known spark plug of this kind a pressure measurement device, which is connected with the combustion chamber, is arranged within the housing of the spark plug. However, it can determine only the combustion gas pressure. Occurring accelerations must be compensated for, since they falsify the measurement signals. In addition, it is known to arrange sensors at the spark plug for determining the knocking. However, these sensors are designed in such a way that they pick up narrow-band vibrations and transmit corresponding electric signals. These sensors must selectively measure the narrow range in which knocking occurs. In this case, also, only the sequence of the combustion process is monitored. The movement of mechanical parts such as valves, pistons, etc. cannot be determined. Their movement was previously measured individually by sensors arranged at a respective mechanical part.